The New Comers: Case Files
by ZeppyMay
Summary: Story contains biographies about the new characters from "The New Comers". This tells about their appearances, background, and personalities. Read along with my main story.
1. Introductory

**This is classified information obtained from ****Easton****Academy****. This is not to be released to the public. These have been gathered stealthily and through meticulous methods. A special thanks to all who put in the effort to dig up dirt on all of the new comers. Read with discretion. Check out my profile for a link to view highly classified pictures of all the students: new and old.**


	2. Violet Skyee Fairchild

CASE FILES: NEWEASTONNEW RULES

**Name:** Violet Skyee Fairchild (Goes by Skyee)

**Age:** 16

**Year/Grade:** Sophomore

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Skyee stands at a staggering 5'11" in height. She has long jet black hair that hangs in slight waves to the top of her rib cages. Her eyes stand out in their violet hue and are surrounded by thick dark lashes. Skyee has an golden tan complexion year round without even stepping outside. She possesses a thin, boyish figure with little to no curves, but she prefers it that way. Often, she thinks her B-cup chest is too large. She also has super bee stung pale pink lips and legs that never end. Despite her obvious beauty, Skyee's confidence has been killed over the last year, and she sees herself as a below average looking girl and she diverts attention away from her body by wearing over-sized shirts and loose fitting pants most of the time. She often wears dresses as well.

**Parents:** Luna and Thomas Fairchild.

**Parent's occupations: **Her mother is an extremely famous model and her father is a world art dealer and painter.

**Siblings:** Two year old adopted twins, Starla and Foxx, and a nineteen year old brother, Jett who studies at Julliard and plans to major in the performing arts.

**Biography:**

Violet Skyee Fairchild was named after her eyes. When she was born, she possessed naturally dark violet eyes, but she's always been referred to as Skyee. She grew up in the bustling crowds ofNew York City. She lived in an immaculate town house in theSoHopart of NYC. However, she was born in theUnited Kingdomwhere her father was from. Skyee's summers were spent inItalywhere her mother was born and raised. Skyee is very cultured and speaks fluent English, with an adorable British accent, and perfect Italian.

Despite her endless supply of money, Skyee has always preferred to fill her closet with cheap items found in the many vintage thrift shops near her home. Even though her parents are very successful, they are very close to their children and support Skyee's artistic ways. They allowed her paint murals all around the house and practically design the entire home with her father's help.

Her father comes from a long line of successful business men, but Thomas was always passionate about art and music like his mother, Skyee's grandmother. Luna Fairchild, Skyee's mother, lived in the tinyvillageofOrvinio. Luna was discovered as she was selling her family's latest batch of honey by a photographer who was taking pictures of the village and its inhabitants. Luna Fairchild, Skyee's mother, went on the be one of the most successful models in the industry.

Skyee has always lived in her mother's spotlight and is always on her best behavior so that her mother's reputation is never questioned. She doesn't go out and party much, because of her mother's social status. The paparazzi have followed her all around New York Citytrying to get a picture of her doing something she shouldn't. _People Magazine _declared Skyee on of the Top Most Beautiful Teens in their magazine for three years now.

She usually comes off as the innocently sweet girl, but she's not as pure as she comes across as. She's gone though a lot this past year, and she needed to get away from everything now that Luke was in jail where that bastard belonged. She decided onEastonAcademy, where her 19 year old brother Jett graduated from. She wishes Jett where there now to guard her from unwanted male attention, but unfortunately, she's there alone.

**Personality:** Skyee is a very artistic soul. She loves art and anything to do with it. She tries to always find the beauty in everything, and the best of every situation. Skyee is very bubbly and loves to make jokes and have fun. She turns awkward moments into laughable jokes and she's usually in a pleasant mood. She's very blunt and straightforward at times and has never been scared of confrontation with catty females. She tends to have a jealous streak and acts mostly on her emotions. Skyee's a helpless romantic and has an over active imagination, but she's very hesitant in a relationship situation due to raging boy hormones she knows all too well. After what Luke did to her, she doesn't want anything to go to far... None the less, she's a very pleasant girl and people are usually very fond of her.

**What's In Their Wallet?:** A mixture of old and new money; a very large mixture.

**Dorm: **Bradwell

This character was created by **_Zaidee Lou_** who was kind enough to let me use her.


	3. Amalia Zaria Fletcher

**Name:** Amalia Zaria Fletcher (Prefers to be called Zaria)

**Age:** Sixteen

**Year/Grade:** Sophomore

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Zaria is on the puny side, being only 5'2", but what she lacks in size, she makes up for in beauty. This little girl has long, curly, chocolate brown hair with natural red highlights that hangs in ringlets down her back. Her bright, crystal, blue eyes are surrounded by thick black lashes. Amalia has a pixie like body, only weighing 102 pounds, but despite her miniscule weight, she possesses the curves of a Victoria's Secret model. Apart from her big crystal eyes, Zaria has ivory colored skin that is as soft as silk and burns extremely easily.

**Parents:** Father, Alexander Fletcher and mother, Aria Sheridan-Riley whom is married to her stepfather, Lawrence (Levi) Riley.

**Parents' Occupations: **Mother is a PR for Warner Brothers and step-father is a stay at home dad. Father's occupation is believed to be a lawyer, but that is not proven.

**Siblings:** _Brothers_ - Chayse (22), Owen (19), Penn (18), and Daquen (17). _Stepbrothers -_ Ringo (27), Finn (25), Bruce (24), Ed (19), and Kurt (16)

**Biography:**

Amalia was named after her mother's grandmother, who was Monaco royalty. However, Amalia hates her name, almost as much as she resents her mother. So she prefers to be called by her middle name, what her father used to call her: Zaira. Being born in Monaco, she grew up there, and then moved to the United States when she was only two years old. Sometimes if she still closes her eyes, she can see the palace grounds, where she and Daquen used to play out in the courtyards.

Being transplanted to a new city when you are two years old isn't hard to adjust too. Now having resided on the Upper East Side for fourteen years, she fits right in with the other kids from her school. Having lived in New York for fourteen years, she is like any other rich girl her age. She parties and drinks way too much, but as long as she doesn't make a fool of herself in front of the adults, nobody cares.

A few years after moving to New York though, her family fell apart. She was five years old, and doesn't even remember the way things were. Her parents had a messy divorce and now, Zaria hasn't seen or spoken to her father in almost eleven years, and he still lives in the city. The happy days of the Monacan courtyards have long since left this party girl's life. Quickly, her mother re-married Lawrence Riley, or Levi as he prefers to be called. So out went her much loved and adored father and in came_ Levi_, along with his five sons from his pervious marriage.

There is nothing wrong with Levi per say, more so her mother. Let's just say, there is no lovey-dovey relationship there. After her father left, no more single-sex private schools in the city, it was off to boarding school for her and the others. So, needless to say Zaria has no hard feelings for a new school term to be starting, even if her mother made her change schools again. Enter new girl, let's just hope this year was better than last. Time for Zaria to reinvent herself, again.

**Personality:** Zaria is the bubbly talkative girl in a group. She's the one that will say what everyone else is thinking, but there is no complaint from this girl. She tends to be extremely flirtatious around boys, except her brothers, and her step-brothers Ed and Kurt; with them, she pretends to be very innocent and almost childish. She is a very serious Pointe dancer though; she has taken them ever since she was old enough to walk. It helps her cope. Although she tends to be really loud when you get to know her and a bit awkward at times... Bubbly and talkative can only go so far… Really, what is going on underneath this pretty face is much worse, that even Zaria can't confront it…

**What's In Their Wallet?:** Old money

**Dorm: **Bradwell

This character was created by _**Irrevocably Ives**_ who was kind enough to let me use her.


	4. Ryler Coehn Standford

**Name:** - Ryler Coehn Standford

**Age:** - 17

**Year/Grade:** Junior

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Ryler is 6'6" and built like an Abercrombie & Finch model. His skin is a deep tan color. Ryler has dark brown curly hair and emerald green eyes that set him apart from everyone else. With his 6'6" frame, it is easy for him to tower over everyone else. Girls tend to jump his bones at any and every opportunity.

**Parents:** - Gewel and Carl Standford.

**Parents Occupations: **His father is a film producer and his mother resides in their L.A. home having parties to show off their new mega-mansion.

**Siblings:** - Aster (12), Henry (7), Lyra (3) and Eli (7 months)

**Biography:** Ryler has gotten in trouble enough times, had a few close clashes with the law, but continues on his current path: partying, drinking and womanizing. That is what he lives by and his parents let him because honestly they are to wrapped up in their own lives to care about their children's. He is very sweet and loving with is younger siblings though, but nobody knows that side of him. He was originally born in Tokyo, Japan but is a U.S. resident because his mother got her dates wrong. Ryler may seem oblivious most of the time or acting like he is too cool for anything and everything but he is a dedicated student, trying his hardest to not end up like his father who happens to be a complete bastard, but so far it appears that history is repeating itself.

**Personality:** -Ryler is tough on the outside but a real soft hearted guy on the inside which many people don't see. He is outspoken, rough, and believes that he is better at football and girls than anyone, but mostly because he is. Ryler is liked by everyone despite his crudeness, girls claim to hate him but secretly, or not so secretly love him. He is wild, ambitious, secretive, driven, sarcastic, a little too confused to be reasonable, and very cocky. Basically he is a totally contradiction. He would like to be the nice guy, but knows he can't.

**What's In Their Wallet?:** Enough money to give him whatever the hell he wants.

**Dorm: **Ketlar

Ryler belongs to _**Irrevocably Ives **_who has allowed me to use him for my own purposes.


	5. Zane Ethan King

**Name:** Zane Ethan King

**Age:** 17

**Year/Grade:** Junior

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Zane stands roughly at 6'4". His dark, brown wavy hair is always in disarray, and sea green eyes that are always filled either lust or mischief. His basketball worked body is tan and muscular from years of working out. Zane has a mole that sits right above his eyebrow that's adorable cute and makes him even more stunning.

**Parents:** Margaret and Walter King

**Parents' Occupations: **His mother is a socialite, and his father works on Wall Street.

**Siblings:** - Elizabeth (5), Alex (7), and Zakary (19)

**Biography:**

Born and raised in New Haven, Connecticut, Zane King has always had everything handed to him on a golden platter by someone he barely knew. His parents had him and his older brother Zachary in their early twenties and look at them more has a hassle than their children. As children, Zane and Zak were raised by young nannies that there father usually had affairs with. Once his mother found out, she would fire that one and hire a new one; this happened almost once a month for nearly a decade.

Once the boys were eligible, both Zak and Zane were shipped off to boarding school. This came to be a blessing to their parents because once Alex and Elizabeth were born, they were able to spend more time with their favored children. Zane's mother and father have always put their two most recent children above him and his older brother and are willing to give Zak and Zane anything so they will leave them alone. Zane is determined to succeed in life and get out from under his parents miserable roof.

His mother and father were both from middle class families, so they pretend to be larger than life as they try to fit in with the upper class crowd they are relatively new to. They are from European decent, so there is nothing relatively exceptional about their family history. Zane's grandparents are not allowed to see the children because they are not upper class. Both his mother's and father's parents live in Georgia were the couple met.

**Personality:** Zane tends to be a gullible boy. He trusts to easily because he tries to fill the gaps his parents left in him. He's a bit defensive and cocky at times. Zane's very much into girls and has a reputation to prove it. His sophomore year, Zane went through a bit of an awkward phase, but his charisma made up for it. Now, back at Easton looking more stunning than before, Zane is ready to get back to his womanizing and partying ways.

***What's In Their Wallet?: **New money.

***Dorm: **Ketlar

This character was created by _**Zaidee Lou**_ who was kind enough to allow me to use him.


	6. Caddison Holly McArther

**Name:** Caddison Holly McArther (Goes by Cadi)

**Age:** 15

**Year/Grade:** Sophomore

Gender: Female

**Appearance:** Natural auburn hair with pink, purple and blue extensions to just below her ribcage in a scene-Barbie cut. Sparkling cobalt-blue eyes usually lined with dark eyeliner and mascara. An upturned button nose followed by pink heart shaped lips. She stands at 5'8" and has naturally light brown skin.

**Parents:** Her parents were an unexpected match.

**Parents' Occupations: **Mother is an heiress to old money, and father is a struggling business man.

**Siblings:** Older sister, Stephanie, 21, and Billings alumni. Stephanie is everything Caddison isn't: blonde, popular, and a complete clone of all her friends; she's always dressed immaculately and behaved well, people always wondered why Cadi wasn't like her.

**Biography:**

Cadi's rebellion started when her parents divorced. You see, her parents were an odd couple from the start. Her mother came from a long line of old money, where as, her father came from a poor family and was a struggling entrepreneur. They met at some bar and got married not three months later. Her mother was cut from her family will, and supported the family with her hefty trust fund she'd already been awarded at the age of eighteen.

When the trust fund ran out from her mother's constant spending still living the lavish lifestyle she no longer could afford, her parent's got a divorce and her mother was welcomed back into her family will. Her father continued to struggle with business and a broken heart. Both her mother and sister changed their last name to Jesaul, so they would be recognized from the imposing family. Cadi, however, kept her father's last name despite her mother's protests.

To get back at her mother and people for comparing her to perfect Stephanie, Caddison decided to rebel. Cutting her hair like an emo was the first step. Refusing to buy designer clothing was step two. Goodbye Versace and hello Hey Monday concert tee. Gone were the heels and moving in was a vast collection of Converse All Stars and Doc Martens. Both of which were frowned upon by her mother and sister. He father, however, loved them.

**Personality:** The word _badass_ was created especially for her. After being kicked out every private school her mom's money could get her into in California, she was sent to Easton as punishment. Her mom might as well have put, _"go crazy"_ on a billboard. She takes rules and twists them until they snaps in half, and she breaks them. She doesn't give a flying shit about anyone's opinion, especially Billings's girls. In fact, she might make it her sole purpose to drive them to the brink this school year. She cunning, sneaky, and knows when to hold and play her cards making her the best player in the game. She's the ultimate flirt when she wants to be. She's definitely not looking for a relationship but she won't object to a few six-dozen hook ups. She loves finding weakness in someone and sniffs them out better than a guard dog. Her favorite catfight finisher is, _"Who's the bitch now?"_ She sure is.

**What's In Their Wallet**?: Six sleek unused black Amex's. The seventh one is the only one used for things like shopping or iTunes. The others are sitting there, just begging to be used.

**Dorm:** Bradwell

Cadi belongs to _**ShadaeKlondikeBar **_who was nice enough to let me borrow her.


	7. Lilianna Marie Brout

**Name:** - Lilianna Marie Brout (Goes by Lily)

**Age:** - 18

**Year/Grade:** - Self home schooled senior

**Gender:** - Female

**Appearance:** Lily is of average height which is about 5'5". She has white blonde hair that reaches her collarbone. Before her pregnancy, she had a very waif figure. Now though, she had an ever rounding belly. Lily possesses wide honey brown eyes that are surrounded with long blonde lashes. She has a light dusting of freckles on her nose, but you would never be able to see them unless you were really close. She's a very innocently pretty girl.

**Parents:** Garrett and Haley Brout

**Parents' Occupations: **Her father passed away, and her mother is a professional drunk living off of the tiny life insurance check she gets monthly.

**Siblings:** - none

**Biography:**

Lilianna was raised in the fantasy land of Los Angeles, California where she attended public school until freshman year when she got a scholarship to Easton Academy for being a nationally ranked tennis player. Her widowed mother, Haley Brout, became a major alcoholic when her husband, and also Lily's father, was attacked viciously by a gang on Alameda Street in the Skid Row district of downtown LA; he was left dead on the street. After several attempts to revive him, the EMT's announced him dead on the scene three hours after the attack occurred. At the time, Lily was only ten years old. She and her mother lived in a shabby apartment that was paid for with her father's life insurance money they inherited; it was barely enough to get by.

After going to Easton Academy, Lily met Daquen Fletcher. At first, she stayed clear of the playboy, but she soon found herself falling for him. They saw each other her junior year and soon became a couple. That summer, she found out she was pregnant. When she told Daquen, he bought her a house in Connecticut where he could come and see their baby when he or she arrived. When Lily's mother found out she was with child, she quickly told her to leave and never come back. Lily completely dropped her friends at Easton because Quen didn't want anyone to know about her being pregnant; being scared at the time, she listened for once. Lilianna refuses to be a dropout, and she's now taking home schooling courses that Easton Academy provided her with for her senior year.

**Personality:** Lily is a reserved girl. She's always been very headstrong and was never big into the party scene. Lily's very intelligent and determined to make something of herself. She's also held bent on being the best mother she can possibly be to her child. Because of her tough childhood, she has a big wall built around herself. She's starting a new life with her child and is trying to ignore everything from her past life, except for Daquen of course.

**What's in their wallet: **Enough money to get by with.

**Dorm: **Small but cute home in Easton, Connecticut.

Lily is property of _**Zaidee Lou **_who has given me permission to use her (and her future offspring)


	8. Daquen Andrew Fletcher

**Name:** Daquen Andrew Fletcher (Also goes by Quen)

**Age:** Eighteen

**Year/Grade:** Senior

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Daquen is 6'6" with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He has lightly tanned skin, unlike the other members of his family and has been told he looks exactly like his father. Daquen has ice blue eyes framed by thick lashes with straight brown hair that is in a sort of short shag that curls up slightly at the ends. His jaw line is sharp and angular jaw that is usually slightly stubbly. Daquen is beautiful is you like the tall, buff bad boys.

**Parents:** Alexander Fletcher and Aria Sheridan-Riley and Lawerence (Levi) Riley (step-dad)

**Parents' Occupations: **Mother is a PR for Warner Brothers and step-father is a stay at home dad. Father's occupation is believed to be a lawyer, but that is not proven.

**Siblings:** _Brothers_: Chayse (22), Owen (19), Penn (18). _Sister_: Amalia _(Zaria)_ (16) _Step-brothers_: Ringo (27), Finn (25), Bruce (24), Ed (19), and Kurt (16)

**Biography:** Daquen is Amalia's older brother, so they share the same past. After his parents divorce however he completely changed. Out went the good little boy that obeyed his mother and father and in went the bad boy attitude that he has had ever since. Being rich and living on the Upper East Side, he has gotten whatever he wants and with his parents not caring he has gotten away with everything. He has been going to Easton since freshman year and is apprehensive about having his little sister here.

He also has a secret life as a daddy-to-be outside of Easton's gates that no one but his sister Amalia _(Zaria) _knows about.

**Personality:** Total bad boy from smoking to using girls like they are just disposable. However, he is insanely protective of his little sister, constantly treating her like she is still that little five year old girl he used to know.

**What's In Their Wallet?:** Old money

**Dorm: **Ketlar

Quen here belongs to **_Irrevocably Ives _**who has allowed me to use him.


	9. Kirsten Elizabeth Carter

**Name:** Kirsten Elizabeth Carter

**Age:** 16

**Year/Grade**: Junior

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Kirsten stands at a tiny 5' 1". She possesses shoulder length brown hair that is naturally curly, but she insists on straightens it. She has simply hazel eyes. Her build is small weighing only 120 pounds. She wears rounded, square black glasses because of her horrible eyesight. Occasionally, she'll wear contacts when eye allergies subside.

**Parents:** John (Jack) Truman Carter, Jr. and Eleanor Carter

**Parents' Occupations: **Her father is a politician and her mother is a doctor.

**Siblings:** Robert Carter age 37, John Truman Carter III age 34

**Biography:** Kirsten would be what some call an "oops" baby. When her older brothers are 21 and 18, her parents, although having marital issues, ended up having another baby. Growing up in Chicago has Kirsten wanting to explore the world which leads her to Easton, Connecticut to attend school. Her grandparents are extremely wealthy and being the only granddaughter she is spoiled rotten.

**Personality:** Kirsten is somewhat of an introvert. She likes to keep to herself. She is really smart and loves to read.

**What's In Their Wallet?:** Old Money

**Dorm: **Bradwell

Kirsten is property of _**Meg Nik **_who was so kind as to let me use her.


	10. Ashley Milana Rochester

**Name**: Ashley Milana Rochester

**Age**: 16

**Year/Grade**: Sophomore

**Gender**: Female

**Appearance**: Sun bleached blonde, wavy and layered hair. Light blue eyes, with tiny specks of gold around the pupils. She has a tan from lying on the beach the whole summer and generally sunbathing whenever she can. She's about 5'7 tall and quite curvy. Despite that, she is still lithe but muscled, and you will not find an ounce of excess fat on her body. Her style changes from day to day, and she considers wearing everything, as long there is a hefty, designer price-tag attached to it.

**Parents**: Robert and Elvira Rochester.

**Parents' Occupations: **Robert owns various companies in the entertainment sector, most notably a large chain of casino's, and Elvira is a professional socialite, as Ashley usually calls it.

**Siblings**: None

**Biography**:

Ashley currently attends Easton in Connecticut and has spend the most time in NYC the last few years, though a large portion of her childhood was spent in Las Vegas, where the headquarters of her father's company were. From a young age, she was already groomed to take her father's place on top of the chain of the companies, when the time came for that. Her childhood was bliss filled with sun, trips around the world for meetings with her father's business partners, and the general luxury life.

When time came for middle and high school, she went back to New England to attend a private school there. Middle school in New York was actually very uneventful, but she quickly discovered she had a talent for sports; most notably soccer and hockey. She enjoys playing sports, but she abhors the idea of doing that for a living- really, it would be a waste of her brains in her opinion. Despite this, she quickly made captain of both teams and has lead them to several victories.

And then, just like that, middle school was finished already. She rejoiced in the idea of attending a school somewhere sunny again- the weather didn't do much wonders for her complexion, she found. But both her parents wouldn't bulge on that point; she would attend a private school in New England. After all, everyone in the family had, so she would too. It was with quite the amount of chagrin she accepted her fate, and choose Easton as the school she'd attend for the next four years. Her first year was not too boring, but not really special either. She quickly became one of the popular underclassmen, and was recognized for her talent at sports.

For all the parties she attended and fun she had, she still misses the Vegas magic, and continues to do so now at the beginning of her second year.

**Personality**:

Intelligent, ambitious when motivated, and calculating, she enjoys finding out what motivates people and shuts them down. And, if she figured it out, she won't be afraid to use it against you. If you piss her off, she will see you going down, anytime she likes it. Ashley can be kind of blunt when she wants to make a point- though sometimes, she's just really that insensitive or unaware to the feelings of the people around her.

She has become greatly skilled in reading and manipulating people, but thanks to her main inheritance, namely the chain of casino's, her analytical thinking and math in general improved much too, and it continues evolving even now.

Despite that, she does have a nicer side and she shows it around people she considers interesting, amusing or just worth being around. You'll find yourself having a very loyal, but ruthless friend to whoever speaks badly about you, if you'll let her get close to you.

She was quite lenient with her teams when she was captain, but she maintained one iron rule: "I don't care if you don't sleep the whole night before the game. I'll accept your whining and puking on the way to whatever game we are playing. Hell, I'll probably be at the same party and if necessary I'll even supply whatever drugs you need to function the day after. But when we're on that field, you'll do your very best or I will see you get kicked of the team. That's all."

**What's In Their Wallet?**: Several credit cards containing lots and lots of old money, though there continues to be an influx of new too.

**Dorm**: Bradwell Hall

Ashley belongs to _**Kimatress **_who was generous enough to let me use her for my own personal fun.


	11. Leda Katsopoulos

**Name:** Leda Katsopoulos

**Age:** 16

**Year:** Sophomore

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Leda is 5'4" tall and thin. She has shoulder-length honey-blond hair and gray eyes, both of which are unusual in someone of Greek ancestry. A lot of boys at her old school considered her beautiful, and a lot of girls were jealous of her as a result.

**Parents:** George and Maria Katsopoulos.

**Parents' Occupations: **Leda's parents are second-generation Greek-Americans who own a diner on the Jersey Shore.

**Siblings:** One older brother, George Jr., a physics major at Caltech.

**Biography:** Leda grew up in a small town on the Jersey Shore, and she received a full scholarship to Easton in her sophomore year. Other than that, her life has been fairly uneventful. She considers getting into Easton the highlight of her life so far. Leda is ambitious, both academically and socially, and intends to make the most of her time at Easton. Leda speaks both fluent English and Greek.

**Personality:** The worst feature of Leda's personality is that she sees life as a strategy game and the people around her as pieces to be moved as she sees fit to accomplish her objective. Leda is careful to conceal this side of her personality from others, but sometimes it leaks out. The best feature of Leda's personality is that she is almost fanatically loyal to her friends. Leda hasn't made a lot of friends at Easton yet, but she's only been there a short while so far.

**Wallet:** Cheap change (Leda is a scholarship student, and her parents are middle-class and somewhat tight with money)

**Dorm:** Bradwell

Leda was created from the mind of **_Glyndewar_** who was kind enough to lend her to me.


End file.
